One More Day
by Scarlettsheart
Summary: Reposted, fixing a formatting issue. Takes place the night Rhett is preparing to leave Atlanta. My first fic. please RR! Disclaimer, I do not own anything.


A/n Many thanks to scarlettlovesrhett for helping out with the ending.

A thick mist surrounded the house on Peachtree street. Scarlett leaned against the balustrades of the staircase listening to the sound of Rhett's footsteps die away as he retired to his room. She heard the click of the latch then the sound of the door closing behind him. It was a final sound much like a prison door that told her she was being shut out. No, this was not the way she had planned it to be at all. it was she who had been a fool to turn him out of their room after Bonnie had been born, but she had never dreamed the tables would be turned. He had won, he always won. Just when she had finally told him of her love when she needed him, he only rejected her with the condescending manner he always had. This was one time she could not think of the matter at hand tomorrow. Wiping her eyes once more with the crumpled handkerchief Rhett had given her she shoved it in her skirt pocket and attempted to make her way up the long stairs. having no idea what she would say, she stopped to compose herself on the landing and moved on. There was no reason she shouldn't have him. He was her's and she was going to see it stayed that way. Scarlett O'hara always got what she wanted some way or another. Even when she couldn't have Ashley, she had done her best to keep him under her thumb so she might have him even for a little while. If she could have any beaux in five counties why would it be any different winning Rhett?

Outside Rhett's door, she bit her lips and pinched her pale cheeks to bring color to them. When there was no answer to the knock she gave; much to her surprise the door was unlocked. Upon entering the lightly furnished room, Rhett was sitting on the edge of the bed with one knee crossed over the other, cigar in hand. Scarlett entered swiftly closing the door behind her. Keeping her gaze turned toward the floor which was littered with the usual cigar buts. Anything to keep her from laying eyes on the small bed and dressing table that had belonged to Bonnie. She had not been here since Rhett had imprisoned Bonnie's small body with him after she had died and there had been an exchange of bitter words because Scarlett had wanted to see her child one last time. Rhett shifted putting his feet on the floor stomping out the remainder of the cigar before he began to speak. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear. So, I can't imagine what else there may be to discuss between us. i have a long trip ahead of me tomorrow so if you've come in an effort-." Taking a step further inside the room she leaned against the open door of the wardrobe and quickly replied, 'you had your turn and now you will listen to me." The brandy she'd had downstairs was doing her little good now . Where its warmth had given her the strength to make this trip it was wearing away only to be replaced by a rapid chill that was flowing throughout her body. The regrets in her mind as Why she hadn't taken a second would do her little good now because she was here and had to face him.

Suddenly she found her words and they began to pour from her lips before she could grasp what she was saying. "Rhett Butler your a coward." once she heard herself she knew she had to keep going or she would lose everything. Now finding this new strength in the words she raised her hands to him in declaration as she had done in the gardens of 12 oaks. "You only want me to think I am the reason you are leaving to cover up the fact you are simply running away. Always running away! It is a habit with you. Just as you ran away to join a lost cause leaving me on the road to Rough and Ready, then taking Bonnie away to London, and going to seek comfort in that horrid Watling creature after I lost our child. If you want to run, you are going to have to fight." " "No, running away is not quite what I'd call it," he answered her in a dry tone. "i am simply ridding myself of all these memories starting tomorrow and I do not plan to look back." Now beginning to feel even braver, Scarlett took several steps toward him clinching her fists tightly. "Remember when you proposed to me you proclaimed marriage might be fun? For some ungodly reason I trusted you. now when everything has fallen apart you want to take leave of all of it and abandon me to drown in this insufferable nightmare. That is exactly what it is. But not this time. You will take me with you!" "Oh," he questioned, "And I'd just love to know how that is going to work." "You will take me with you to the train.," she commanded. "I've had all I can stand. They can deal with Mellie's arrangements. I don't care what the old cats have to say if I'm not at the funeral." "you must be there to comfort your beloved in his hour of need. You must not be so selfish!" "Stop it," "Stop mocking me," she exclaimed furiously. "Ashley will have all of Addlanta at his feet to comfort him." She was struggling to fight the angry tears which were welling in her eyes when she was startled by a noise. laughter in the coridor. It was the unmistakable delighted squeals and bouncing footsteps of a child that had filled the house when Bonnie was there. It couldn't be, No, Wade and Ella were in marietta with Prissy and they would never have behaved in such a manner. Surely she was going mad. "rhett, listen," Rhett was geering at her from his place across the room. "I will hear no more of this nonsense." "Bonnie, its Bonnie." "Scarlett froze with her hand halfway to her mouth. "Perhaps you have had to much drink. And don't you ever use my Bonnie as a reason to keep me here. As i told you if she were still here perhaps things could have been different. it isn't that way." before she had time to consider or argue the door to the room opened and Scarlett turned to see Bonnie in her blue velvet riding habit.

Bonnie ran embracing her mother throwing her arms around Scarlett's waste. "Mother,mother Bonnie is here ." Scarlett buried her face in the head of soft curls and stepped back to see if the picture in front of her was real. The blue riding habit was as new as the day she had made it. There were no traces of it being torn and tattered as it had been the day of her fall. Rhett had nelt beside her covering her with his wastecoat trying to stop the blood which poured from her wounds. Bonnie crossed the room to address Rhett where he was still sitting on the bed. instinctively he reached for a match to light the bedside lamp which had become second nature to him when bonnie was present. Bonnie's small fingers grasped his large hand holding the unlit match, "Daddy, I'm not afraid anymore but mother is very afraid. Mother needs Daddy now. You are leaving on a trip and you have not planned to take mother like when you took me to London. I have come to be with mother and daddy because mother won't stop crying. I cannot go until you are happy again."

Rhett turned to see Scarlett standing with tears in her eyes. his face held a haunted look as if he were in a dream. Taking bonnnie in his arms, he gestured Scarlett to come near. Even though he'd had nothing to drink, maybe all of the wisky had finally driven him mad. Yet he had been so harsh with Scarlett about drinking so many times. If he was going to go mad it might as well be here and so he may as well follow along. Bonnie would be the best memory he could have in his final moments of sanity. "Anything you want precious." he answered still slightly taken aback by the situation. "Good," Bonnie said with her blue eyes sparkling sounding just like Scarlett reminding him of how he had been seduced by her flirtations so many times. The small child wiggled from Rhett's arms and instantly took command. "Follow me then."

Bonnie lead Scarlett and Rhett down the long coridor lit by gas light and stopped when she reached the door to her room. it had been forbidden to both of them since her death. upon opening the door, everything was as it had been left. Scarlett and Rhett entered the door hesssitantly and waited for Bonnie's next command. Bonnie pointed to a small table by her window which held a porcelin tea set Rhett had ordered custom made for her from London. "Daddy, remember our tea party you promised when mother was less busy with the store and mills?" Scarlett blanched with Rhett returning her knowing glance. She had been readying herself to meet with Bonnie for their tea when Bonnie had convinced Rhett to raise the bar causing her fatal jump. bonnie took a place on the velvet cushon that adorned her window seat and began taking the small cups from the tray arranging them on the table. Scarlett watched the child with delight and spoke, "Rhett, we did promise her a tea just the 3 of us." To her surprise Rhett turned and smiled at her with sincerety in his expression. "Indeed we did my pet. And so she shal have one!" Scarlett smiled and spoke to Bonnie and Rhett, "Bonnie dear, what a lovely tea set your father has bought for you, but this is only a pretend tea set; not fit for a real tea party. If it is a real tea party we promised you we must have it with real china." Now filled with excitement Scarlett gathered her skirts and hurried from the room with Bonnie and Rhett following looking on with curiosity at her new found enthusiasm.

Rhett lifted the child to his shoulders with Bonnie squealing in excitement. Bonnie's hands waved and her eyes filled with delight as she pointed out pictures of beautiful paintings of landscapes Rhett had bought on each of his trips to decorate part of the coridor he had made a picture gallory he had not allowed Scarlett to furnish with the mirrors. Rhett embellished on each of his travels and how he came to get each painting. Her favorite picture was of a village in Ireland Rhett had purchased for Scarlett when they had first married. Scarlett now stared at the village circle with the women and children in their colorful frocs. She had admired the painting when Rhett had gifted it to her because it had brought memories of her fathers stories of his homeland closer. Memories she had tried to push away. The painting had brought to mind images of the place her father had spoken so fondly of called Tara (after which he had called there home.) Secretly she had wished Rhett would take her there, but now that would never be.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs in the large entryway, Bonnie exclaimed 'Bonnie want down! i know the perfect place." Gently putting her to the ground, Rhett and Scarlett watched as she skipped toward the back of the house. Scarlett shuttered as Bonnie stood before the set of large glass french doors which lead to the terrace and backyard where her fall had taken place that faitful day in July. Until now no one had entered or exited these doors especially the parents since they would open so many wounds that had not yet begun to heal. Now Bonnie stood before the large doors covered by the drawn draperies. Jumping up and down excitedly before them she motioned to Rhett, "Daddy you must open the door I cannot reach it." When she saw Rhett paused with his hand on the knob Bonnie coaxed "This is my favorite place and most fitting for a tea party. We have such fun out here remember Daddy?" Rhett pulled open the door and smiled answering "Yes sweetheart, i remember!" The open door revealed the terrace untouched just as it had been left. Now lit only by moonlight, Scarlett's mind took her back to the night they had escaped from Atlanta when Rhett had left her on the Mcdonough Road. The moonlight had shone upon him the exact same way when he had greeted her on aunt Pitty's portch and taken her in his arms. If i had only seen it then, she mused, it was Rhett who was the real hero for if we had been left to Ashley we sureley would have died. Her realizations were interrupted by Bonnie who was pointing to a small table and chairs that had been carelessly thrown aside on the day of her accident. "It will be perfect." she declaired moving across the terrace where the chairs still lay scattered on the ground. Rhett smiled and went to arrange the small table so it would be right again. Graciously turning Scarlett announced, "i will bring some refreshment."

hurrying through the entry, she went to the cabbinet where all of her finest serving pieces were kept. The shelves were lined with crystal trays, silver trays and other peaces that had been used when her home had hosted Atlanta's finest parties until Rhett had forbade anymore saying they must maintain a reputation among the old guard if Bonnie were to have a chance. Carefully taking a hand cut chrystal tray with 4 cups on their delicate plates, she placed it on a larger tray leaving it on the table. There was no maid to fetch any refreshment and so she gathered cake, bonnie's favorite, and poured lemonade in to another one of her finest chrystal pitchers setting it on the small serving tray. As she carried the picnic to the terace, she reflected on how Bonnie had once seen this particular tray when one of the maids had been polishing it. She had wanted to use it for her own to make a tea for She and Ella. When it had been refused to her, Bonnie had thrown one of the worst tantrums Scarlett had ever seen. It had taken more then an hour for Mammie and Scarlett to calm her and when Rhett caught wind of the incident after returning home he had reprimanded Scarlett for not being able to handle the child as a mother should; then dismissed the maid without a days wages.

When she returned Bonnie was spinning and dancing with Rhett trying to immitate a waltz. On seeing Scarlett, she let go of Rhett's hands and said "mother show me how to dance. Daddy says you are the best belle of the ball." Scarlett's face turned red as she said, "Oh he does like to exagerate. Maybe a long time ago baby, but that was way back-." Her voice trailed off as she remembered so many beaux that had begged for her hand in dances and dance cards that had been filled. "please!" Bonnie begged. "Don't tell me the belle of five counties has forgotten," Rhett continued" What is one dance going to hurt? I don't recall steppping on your feet last time," he continued to gibe. "The two of you against me now thats not fair. Fiddle dee dee, i'll probably look a fool but I can't refuse both of you." Scarlett noticed the corner of Rhett's lips were forming in to a wide smile and his black eyes were dancing as she stepped in to his waiting arms.

As he carried her across the terrace in the moonlight, she smiled up at him saying "Rhett this does put me in mind of that silly bizare when you bid for me." She put her head on his shoulder as she moved to the tune of the waltz Rhett was humming. "What was that song you sang to me? Sing it again dear so our Bonnie can hear it. We used to sing so many songs when i would call on you at aunt Pitty's don't you remember?" he reminisced calling to mind what Scarlett thought could have been such wonderful times. "Oh, now how on earth do you remember that?" "I'm cursed with a wonderful memory. And I know you remember as well." "Yes, it was the latest tune and I was just thrilled to be out there dancing again defying everyone especially with the scalawag Captin Butler who was not received in the finest homes. "When this cruel war is over" She sang softly at first as the music took her back.

"Dearest one do you remember, when we did last meet?

How you told me you loved me, kneeling at my feet.

How proud you stood before me, in your suit of gray,

Vowed for me and country ne'er go astray.

Weeping sad and lonely, smiles and tears how vain!

When this cruel war is over pray we meet again!"

If this was to be their last night together she would make it last, but the dance would eventually have to end. In all of the balls where his eyes had only been for her it had never occured to her how much she had adored his loving embrace. Now she found herself thinking, i would be most content if he never let go. If only he were thinking the same." As the song ended Scarlett regretfully lifted her head from Rhett's shoulder. Before she could turn away he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and withdrew his arms from around her. "You see Bonnie your mother is the finest dancer you will ever meet. I have been to royal balls yet she still tops them all." Bonnie jumped up and down squealing with delight and Scarlett tried to turn away so Rhett would not see her blush. "Only stating the truth milady." There was no mockery in his expression this time as their eyes met briefly. "Well, Bonnie I promised you a tea party so lets have one."

Bonnie ran to the table now adorned with a lenin cloth and her tray of refreshments. There was no sign anything had ever been wrong on the terrace. Rhett lifted Bonnie's small frame in to a chair placed between Scarlett and himself. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the chrystal tray that had been forbidden to her. before scarlett served the cake Bonnie reached in to the pocket of her riding habit and withdrew two blue flowers. She lay the two blue flowers in the middle of the table. "We can't have a tea party without flowers and these I have brought special for mother and Daddy so you will remember." Rhett poured from the pitcher for both of them and over the tea they listened to bonnie's sweet chatter which was nothing like Ella's endless prattle. Bonnie paraded around the terrace and skipped through the back yard singing her favorite songs all the while. They let her do as she wanted and played many wonderful games.

Soon the small child grew tired and she lead them to Rhett's room and handed Scarlett the small hairbrush from her dressing table. Brushing Bonnie's hair was the one task Bonnie permitted Scarlett to do before putting her to bed. Bonnie's eyes grew more tired with each stroke of the brush as Scarlett ran it lingeringly through her hair. She pressed her face in the dark head of curls to savor each moment. Finally, Bonnie climbed in to Rhet's lap and lay her head on his chest. "Daddy mother sing. Bonnie wants to have a lullaby." As Rhett cradled Bonnie to him, he kissed her soft dimpled cheeks and began her favorite song. Scarlett sat near Rhett stroking her locks of hair smoothing them from her forehead. She joined with him tears now filling their eyes as They sang her favorite song. Without speaking they each knew they would have to let her go again. As her eyelids began to fall She spoke softly "Bonnie love mother and daddy. Do not forget. And Daddy, I know what you still carry in your coat that you bought in London for mother.!." Her breathing was quiet as she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.

Scarlett was awakened by the first traces of light trying to break through the tightly drawn curtains. She tried to make sense of her surroundings. She had sat up all night in her garments and she wasn't sure she had even slept. She couldn't be sure of anything. but the sceenery of Rhett's room reminded her of how she had come to make one last attempt and beg him to stay. She remembered his mocking expression Then vivid immages of Bonnie skipping in like a dream wearing her blue habit came to the forefront of her mind. Her muscles ached as she pulled herself to her feet and ran from the room. She hurried down the corridor passing her own room and flung open the door to Bonnie's room revealing dust and cobwebs that had begun to hang from the carved murals Rhett had so intricately designed for her when she was born making her nursery a childs paradise. Making her way across the floor among the scattered toys, the small tea set was still placed neatly on its serving tray. Picking up one of the tiny cups dust covered her fingertips. proplexed, she placed the cup back with the others and hurried from the room pulling the door fast behind her.

rushing down the large staircase, the back of the house was quiet. The doors to the terrace were shut and curtains drawn just as she had left them after Dr. Mead had told them Bonnie's fait. After all of the angry declarations had been made and they had gone their separate ways, Rhett had destroyed Bonnie's pony. Alone in her room, She had heard him come in through the large doors at the front of the house and gave voistrous orders to Mammie that no one not even Wade and Ella were to play in the back yard or on the terrace. He had wanted nothing to do with anything that would put him in mind of her children, sending them to play out doors by the front of the house on the large statues that decorated the front lawn. Even when it had rained, the children were sent to play in the carage house or to Mellie's because he could not stand to hear their laughter since it was no longer accompanied by Bonnie's. The door came open with a jerk from its lack of use and now stepping on the the terrace it looked as forlorn as when Scarlett had been the last to follow Dr. Mead along with Rhett who carried Bonnie's limp body and the group of servants who had come to help inside. She had stood for the longest time looking at the yard as if Bonnie were going to follow her in and race past to her father's waiting arms as she always did. She had slammed the door with all her might infuriated, hoping the glass would shatter in to peaces as she felt her heart had. Instead, the heavy door seemed to mock her as Rhett had always done. Finding herself in this place only seemed to confirm Bonnie had been a dream. Glancing over the sceen, the chairs were still tossed carelessly aside and the table thrown in the corner.

Sure she had drimpt the whole thing, she ran to her cabbinet where she had taken the chrystal serving tray. pulling open the large doors the tray was at the front of her collection neatly set with the four small cups on their plates. now she knew Bonnie and Rhett had merely been a dream. Flying in to a rage, she reached for one of the cups. She would break all of it; for nothing mattered now. Grasping the cup tightly in her hand, she prepared to throw it when she felt a firm grip on her wrist. She heard Rhett's somber voice as his hand ceased to let go "Of all the crockery you can choose to break in this house you want to pick Bonnie's favorite set!" Remembering his outrage at her shortcoming as a mother to manage Bonnie's tantrum, she was sure now he would give her a good tongue lashing. As her trembling hand obediently set the small cup in its spot on the tray Rhett was shoving something toward her in his rage. She opened her free hand to reveal two blue flowers. "Believe you overlooked these in your hurry. We promised we would not forget." she studied his face for some hint of mockery but could find none. Puzzled, Scarlett touched the pedals of the flowers with her fingertips. Perhaps it had not been a dream. She had never been one to think about things or analyze anything. "What does it all mean," she inquired addressing no one imparticular.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Rhett replied, "It means dear it has taken our child to point out something we have made so complicated and it is really quite simple. last night I was ready to leave and abandon all of this because I felt without little Bonnie we had nothing left. in reality Bonnie has done something i thought not possible and brought us together again." Scarlett's eyes began to fill with tears as she spoke to him, "Last night you were so angry I was sure you had made up your mind to go and there was nothing I could have said to change that. When Bonnie came I was sure it was all a dream because it was just to good to be true us being a family. There were no putting on heirs or pretenses even for her. it was real wasn't it? Rhett, please say it was real." indeed, very real. he answered drawing her nearer. "listen Scarlett, we have used our words to hurt one another but actions speak much louder than words. Last night as I held you in my arms and looked in to your eyes I knew your look for me had changed. I said what I did about not caring what happend to you because I could not subject myself to another heart break after losing Bonnie. i had already lost you once and my heart could not stand to take the chance if you were to go back-." Scarlett interrupted, "Please don't say it. I don't want to hear that name anymore. If you will stay and overlook my misgivings, I shal care for you as best I know how. And he will never come between us again. I've been a fool and I have so much to make up for. I meant every word of what I said. I love only you and I know i always have." As Scarlett leaned against Rhett's tall figure her tears that fell were now of mixed emotion. "How am I ever going to tell the children about Mellie? She was more of a mother figure to them than I have ever been." Rhett placed his arms around her and lifted her face to meet his, "We will tell them together." As she ran his words over in her mind they sounded strange at first. She Scarlett O'hara had never needed anyone. She had always fended for herself and her family, but she clearly saw it had been Rhett who had saved her so many times out of his love for her and she had done everything in her power to fight him. "I need you now more than I ever have needed anyone. Mellie was my best friend and I was a fool that I didn't see that too." "If you will allow me to recant my harsh words i should like to stay and begin making amends. I don't expect it will always be easy, but I believe we should try for Bonnie and for us." Smiling through her tears, she fully embraced him. "Rhett, there is so much I want to tell you. But there will be time for that later. You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep in i don't know when. There is still time to get some sleep before i am expected at Mellie's to help with her arrangements." Swiftly taking Rhett by the hand she lead him through the entry and up the long staircase. Instead of stopping at his door, she passed on and lead him to her own. Just outside her door, Rhett bent down and picked up what appeared to be a sealed letter. Turning it over in his hands, Scarlett could see the scribblings of a childs messy hand that read- "Bonnie" "That must be something of Ella's" Scarlett said trying to explain the strange paper. "She does like to draw pictures and is all the time trying to copy Wade's hand." handing the letter back to Scarlett, she unfolded the carefully folded paper to see what Ella had drawn. instead of a childs drawing or practicing alphabet, scarlett was surprised to find her own words staring back at her from the page before her. 'God, I thought I had thrown this away" she exclaimed. Here it is again Rhett thought. It had something to do with Ashley. they had only begun to make amends and now he was coming between them again. Scarlett was beginning to turn pale. Rhett took the letter from her hands, his eyes catching the words dearest Rhett, love, joyous night and absence. indeed, she had written him a beautifully detailed letter explaining her actions the day at the mill and asking for forgiveness. She had explained the night shared between them was so beautiful it could not be put in to words if he would only come home. "Dear Scarlett" he said his eyes softening. "Why did you never give this to me?" Scarlett straightened shifting her glance from the letter to Rhett's eyes. "I- I got rid of it when you left in such haste with Bonnie. i knew I'd never have the chance to explain." "I think this explains quite a bit. he said. "i'd like to keep it if you don't mind. Afterall it isn't often I will get such an outright love confession from you in writing." Scarlett batted her eyes at him. "And I know you're going to use that against me at some point too." she said flirtatiously. "Indeed" he said, "Count on it. But while confessions are being made it is my turn." Rhett reached in to his coat pocket and held out a box wrapped in gift paper and adorned with a satin bow. '"The gift" Scarlett said quietly. "Is this what Bonnie was talking about you have been keeping with you?" "Yes." he replied placing it in her hand. "i've kept it with me since we came from London but never could find the right time or words to give it to you." Unwrapping the box Scarlett found a rosary with marble beads and a diamond cross. Clasping the beads close to her a wide smile came to her face. "i'm sorry it isn't the normal jewels I usually decorate you with, but something put me in mind of you when I saw it." rhett said. "I'm not a religious person, but I'd hoped if you couldn't talk to me that you could speak to someone else." holding the cross in her hand she was overjoyed. "oh- its perfect and I will keep it always." Now for the first time Scarlett thought of her mother and felt that she would aprove.

Opening the door she urged him inside and closed it behind them. Making her way to his side of the bed she set one of the blue flowers on the empty night table. He knew she had given him the indication without speaking he was welcome again. Then crossing the room she lay the other flower along with her beads nex to her bed. "Somehow it makes the room seem so much brighter doesn't it? she remarked. "It sure does. he replied. Scarlett went and began undressing from her garments and slipped in to her nightdress. Rhett disrobed and climbed in to bed. After running the brush through her hair she pulled back the quilts and nestled herself close beside him. As she put her arms around him he kissed her playfully and said, 'Still make like your getting ready for a stage appearance just to go to bed!" "Only for you dear. she answered returning his kiss. Sleep did not come for either of them. They could not ignore the bliss that was in the air and so a passionate love was made. This time they would give and receive equally from one another. Scarlett had not felt such comfort since her nights with Rhett they had spent together at the Atlanta hotel as newly weds.

In the following month after Mellie's funeral had taken place Atlanta's old guard slowly began to put themselves back together. Mrs. Mead and Mrs. Merryweather were back to arguing about whose home would host the sewing circles since Mellie was gone and who would hold the Thanks Giving dinner for the orphans of the Confederacy. The Butlers had not given way when they were of course the center of gossip when Scarlett had shown up to the funeral and taken a place beside Rhett. When it had been time to say the final prayer and begin covering Mellie's grave; Scarlett had surprised the old guard by an outburst of emotion which she had not shown even at her own daughter's funeral. no one had stopped to consider it had been Mellie holding on to Scarlett during the whole ordeal. Everyone even India Wilkes had waited to see how Scarlett would react to a grieving Ashley but instead she was holding to Rhett. She had become so distraught that he promptly took her away to their waiting carriage so she would not have to hear the clods falling on the cauffin. She had felt horrible for leaving Mellie at such a time when she had always been there for her in her hour of need. She had appologized perfusely to Rhett and when he felt ample time had passed he brought her back to Mellie's grave to bid her a proper farewell.

Scarlett nor Rhett had visited Bonnie's grave since she had been placed there such a short time ago. Itwas this occasion to visit Mellie that lead them to stand before Bonnie's grave each holding a blue flower. Unsure of what to say or who should speak first, they were interrupted by the delightful laughter of a small child. Looking over by one of the old oak trees which decorated the churchyard Bonnie's small figure could be seen spinning and dancing. Rhett gently put his arm around Scarlett to quiet her sobs that came openly. Now hearing Bonnie's laughter they both new they could let her go. As time would begin to heal the open wound they would begin to understand they would always have part of her with them.

Rhett turned his eyes toward Scarlet. He could not help but notice a pleased but seemingly sad expression which was coming to her face. he had always been able to read her like a book uncovering her plans of deceit and ill intentions she'd used on him and so many others. This time was different. he was unable to unvail what truly lie behind this mask she wore before him. "My pet, what seems to be the matter?" he noticed more tears were starting to fill her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but it didn't work. A deep ache filled her heart. It wasn't just for the loss of Bonnie, but knowing Bonnie would never get to be a big sister to the baby who would arrive in July; the same time bonnie had left them. Bonnie would have been so happy about it and no doubt the first to proudly spread the news to the house and the old guard. Scarlett could see her running and skipping about the streets telling everyone "Mother is going to have a baby. I'm going to have a little sister. Mother won't tell me for sure if she will have a boy or girl because she is keeping it her secret. But which ever she wants daddy will give it to her. The pirate always gives the princess what she wants." As that image danced before her with Bonnie's words in her head, Scarlett let the tears run down her cheeks. As her cheeks became damp the tears dripped onto Rhett's big hands as they dripped off the ends of her pail porcelain skin. Feeling the dampness he looked at Scarlett hard like still trying to uncover what was behind this mysterious look. he had seen it before but could not conjer the memory. She still didn't reply. Biting her lower lip she let her eyes drift up towards Rhett's. "I'm-I'm pregnant." Oh she didn't want to tell him this way. But apparently this was the best way. Oh how it was a bitter sweet moment. Rhett's look softened. He wasn't expecting such an answer. Then glancing over her face again, it all came to him. She was absolutely glowing and could have never been more aluring. She had held the same look when he had returned from London with Bonnie. He had found her so captivating yet he'd refused to believe she had missed him at all. Then, when neither one had refused to give in to their pride, everything had been ruined with their quarrel in the heed of the moment when she had taken her fall. "Are- are you angry. she asked as she could feel more tears on the edges of her long black eye lashes. Rhett found this a little bewildering. How could he be angry? He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze then gently brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips. Angry? How could I be Angry? This is great news." He too thought this was a bitter sweet moment. But God seemed to think this was the best time to tell him. Picking her up he swung her around gently. As Scarlett laughed with delight another soft laugh came. Bonnie was telling them she was happy to hear such news. Even though she was gone they deserved another chance to be parents. Maybe this time-no Bonnie knew this time things would be different and knew it would turn out much better. Maybe if they were lucky the new baby would look like Bonnie and have the bright blue eyes they loved so. Or maybe they would have twins one a boy and one a girl. How Scarlett would love to have her own small version of Rhett whom she could love and spoil. Now standing at arms length both Rhett and Scarlett could feel a small warm hand within each of them. "Baby,' Bonnie giggled with delight.

As the small voice came it was soon taken away with the wind as it passed between a big oak tree just a few feet away from the grave. Giving her a gentle kiss Rhett and Scarlett left the grave yard hand in hand. Scarlett had finally gotten her tomorrow. It was going to be bright. Full of sunshine, full of sweetness. Sweet as a freshly made candy and full of advance. Yes it would be full of all of these things, but the one thing this marriage would have that it didn't have before was love. Lots and lots of love.


End file.
